2010-08-16: Titans Reforming
Summary: Some of the old group meets by chance and discuss the reforming of the Titans. Location: Queens, New York Participants: Wonder Girl, Nightwing, Beast Boy, Raven Rating: PG The sun was setting, dwindling orange rays cutting through the rise of buildings to cast long shadows across the roads, the impending darkness that only got darker as the sun sank beneath the horizon. Lights that were sensitive to such things began to flicker to life as well as the arcade shops employees coming to the windows to flick on the neon signs. More lights, artificial to cut through the dark and give a false sense of safety and attraction via light. To Raven, this was normal, though the artificial light had her eyes adjusting to a more sensitive level, her head turning to the side slightly in her crossed leg seat upon a bench. Her back was facing the graffiti and front the rows of shops still sparking to a new life. In her ears the buds of a music player cut through any silence that might have been had while the book she held in her pale hand was clipped shut with the upward draw of fingers that bore small rings upon them. Some significant, others not. The bustle of people seemed to be relatively ignored, cut through by the empty stare of indigo eyes inset in pale facade, strands of dark hair framing it all. Games were tempting, joining the rest of those people to indulge in something mind reaving, but the thought had her upper lip drawing away from ivory teeth. On second thought... Walking down the storefronts, Cassandra is in street clothes, not her usual heroining outfit. She's walking with Dick, and carrying a couple shopping bags. Apparently, she's been torturing the boy by forcing him to accompany her during her 'girl shopping.' She points toward the figure of Raven, whom she sees. And, she grins, wide, begining to tug Dick towards Raven's direction. "Look whose out partying, Dick," she says. "Where's the fun at tonight, Raven?" There was something in the air, something familiar, something ... Oh heck with it. Where IS that restaurant? Gar Logan, freshly arrived, has decided to find the place he smelled a few minutes ago. The society matron (in Queens? OK, so it's lowbrow society) gasps in horror as the cold nose of a bloodhound pokes against her hand. "Sorry Lady!" the green bloodhound says, shoving past on his way towards ... wait, there's a different smell. That's some kind of coincidence. He starts trotting, pushing past a few sidewalk-lurkers, growling at a rat, and then ... "BAROOOOOOoOOOOO!" he breaks out into a full-on hunting cry. Raven! Cass! Even Dick! "What's up, Raven?" Dick echoes Cassie, smiling a touch wryly, "I'd offer up a hug but I appear to have been given pack mule duty for the evening." His smile turns to something more bright and sincere though. Always happy to see his old friends. He pauses, then glances in the direction of that howl, "Is it just me or did that sound...familiar?" Oh goddess.. Raven's eyes saucered for a moment and then lowered to the normal lazy stare, her face relatively void of any emotion, but at the corner of left eye a twitch had begun. It was the tell tale sign that she was quickly resetting to adapt to the presence of others, even friends. "Hey Cassie, Dick.. Party? I wouldn't have the slightest.." Though she did offer a wavering smile to them both, even at Dicks humor on being in servitude for the night. Even studying for college and in such a setting Raven should know better, but she didn't - still societies outcast and most of it was her own doing for the love of solitude. Shoving the book away in her backpack it was quite the coincidence. Sociology. The bangles of silver and black that hung loosely around wrists chimed together with the motions, one hand reaching to push her hair back behind one loop riddled ear. All motions ceased when Dick even chimed in with her thoughts, shooting him a sidelong glance. "Get out of my head.." "What --," Cassie wonders, as the others share the same thoughts. She starts peeking around for the source of the sound, only to have her features twist - half in horror, and half in bemusement. She puts her face in her hands, and just chuckles quietly in that sad, 'what am I going to do with him', sort of way as she spots the vibrantly -green- bloodhound amidst the crowd. "BAROOO!" LEAP! oops, that baby buggy in the way! It rolls, Gar-bloodhound leaps and lands, not on Raven nor Cassie, but on the designated shopping pack-mule! "Sorry!" OK, instinct takes over and he does the effusive Bloodhound Lick thing to Dick's face while he's relatively occupied, but will happily share with Raven and/or Cassandra if they get close enough. "Gar wa-HOULMPF!" Dick had a few choices he could make, to either protect his cargo or protect himself, and it appears he's sacrificed himself for Cassie's loot, carefully setting them down just in time to get "tackled" by the green bloodhound. "Yeah, great...ew....nice to see you too, Gar. Can I get up now?" Still, despite his protests, he does sort-of-hug the bloodhound while it's showering affection upon him. It's a Small World.. Began to play in her head, causing a grimacing wince to pass over her face and her hand to roll over the volume on her MP3 player, turning it up to tune it out. Bad song, it needed flushed out by the audibly far louder grinding noise with accenting bass. It faded just as quick when Raven appeared satisfied the 'bad song' was gone. Watching Cassie's reaction and following her eyes she saw the incoming green hound letting out its hunting cry at having found its quarry and barreling towards them. She knew Gar when she saw him, who wouldn't, but she was not up to be first for what was coming on large paws, making her take one step back, her army surplus boots scraping over the ground lightly in the motion. Watching the scene amusement did light up Raven's eyes, narrowing them at the corners but that was the only given sign of it, the scolding yells of the buggy pushing mother obviously ignored. "Looks like he missed you." The step back was regained with a step forward, content at a small arms length for now. Taking a step back with Raven, Cassie clears her throat from soft giggles, "Very much," she agrees. "Should we give you boys some alone time, to catch up? Go ride the Go Karts, or something?" She teases. Then, to the green bloodhound, "So, what kind of trouble have you been up too, short, green, and troublesome?" Bouncing away from Dick, Gar frolics around Raven and Cassandra's feet, tail wagging furiously. Regardless of his bouncing he still keeps talking. "Where have you guys BEEN? Everything went all weird, I was in LA and suddenly I was out here, what's going on?" And it seems Gar hasn't remembered to return to human yet. Perhaps it's because dogs are so GOOD at expressing joy at seeing friends. (Or enemies. Or really, anyone.) Dick sits up, wiping his face, still smirking, though it's a quizzical sort of smirk, "What, you mean like you were randomly teleported out here?" He rises to his feet, picking up the parcels once again, "We've been around. Not much going on, though. At least not that I've seen." Raven was not moving as Gar circled around them all, speaking at a mile a minute, at least it seemed to her. "Yeah if you guys need...Guy time.." glancing to Cassie with a 'help' look. One hand did come down to her side though to brush fingertips over Gar's green furry head in passing, a small greeting afforded. "Been here, going to college now in Manhattan." The response was level and even, though she did watch Gar quizzically with what he has said about *suddenly* being here, emphasizing Dicks question. "We're moving to refocus the group," she tells Gar, quietly. Group is safer than naming the group, and is more than inconspicuous enough. "You should drop by. We still have all your stuff where you left it." Which is code for: Your room is still available. "More like my apartment is here, my gig is here, but I remember it was supposed to be at Universal, not off-Broadway. Not that I mind, I mean, off-BROADWAY, but hey, now you guys are here, this is great! Uh... wait, restarting the Titans? Gar stands up into human form, dressed in a black leather jacket, a purple tee-shirt and blue-jeans, and a pair of stylish Italian shoes. He's suddenly not hyperactive, more pensive. "Sure, I'm available, the show's ending next week. I was wondering what to do." "Oh, good. Random teleportation is bad." Dick comments, nodding in agreement with Cassie's words. "Kory's in too." He adds, "And maybe we'll have to check out your show before it ends." Perhaps it was the way Gar was wording it, but the more he spoke of his transition the more her head leaned to the side in a slight thoughtful tilt. Cassie speaking up about the group though had her head turning abruptly to the side and indigo's focused on her steadily, so steadily she missed the transition of Gar to his human form. "Most of the old team back again. Sounds fun." Perhaps she was a little less observant than before, or her head was in other places but this went over her head and she was seeking to grasp it, though at the mention of going to Gar's show her eyes traveled from between Dick and Cassie to Gar. "What is your show about?" "Hope you're in," Cassie tells Raven, sincerely, settling a friendly hand on the other girls arm. She then grins back at Gar, "Yeah. So, you'd better come. You missed free pizza night, last night," she teases him. "Too bad. Was your favorite kind." "That'd be great!" Gar smiles cheerfully enough, instead of squirming and evading, so it's probably not a bad show. "It's a short-run production of Hair, just for nostalgia." However, at the mention of pizza, his stomach grumbles loudly. "My favorite kind is anything that's not raw," the green boy says. "Hey, I was smelling this awesome restaurant over this way, but now it's gone. Where are you going to school, Raven?" "I don't remember it being free..." Then again, Dick bought it, so...yeah. "Actually, lemme go put these bags in the car and then we can all find someplace to go eat." He hefts the parcels and heads in the direction where he and Cassie parked. Yes, the Titans took "mundane" transportation this time. Can't always be flying and zooming around on souped-up motorcycles. Sometimes it's good to be relatively normal. The touch from Cassie garnered a slight glance from the touch to her face and a slow nod, speaking while the gesture occurred. "I...Will think on it." Raven was trying for a different side of life again, a more human side. It seemed like a rehab and she kept falling off the bandwagon. Likely, because it just was not her thing and she should get the hint. Glutton for punishment was what she was, because the look on her face seemed to shift as she focused not on Cassie, Dick or Gar but beyond them. She wanted to say yes and dispose of the backpack, despite how much Raven //loved// Sociology. Gar speaking up about his show was a good enough distraction, her eyes snapping to him. "Musical kinda, right? Oh.. Manhattan College, it's in the Bronx." Yeah how's that for being confusing? Watching Dick leave she sighed and adjusted the backpack strap on her shoulder. "I think there is a small Chinese buffet that way." Her head tilted behind her, gesturing the direction. "Great," says Cassie then, cheerfully, "So, Raven is in. And so is Dick. And Gar." Yes, she's already put Raven into the 'in' group, despite the other girl not quite agreeing, just yet. "We're going to be even more awesome, than before. And, full on chinese food," she concurs. "Good call." She tilts her head, then, towards Gar, "You do realize we're going to make you sing the entirety of 'Oklahoma' for us, now, right?" Gar smiles with a fairly evil smile, and those slightly protruding bottom fangs of his are part of the evil. "Wha shor, little lady," he drawls. "I'll have to larn it fust." And in a more normal voice, "Which means you have to hear me practicing it. But anything for my adoring public, right?" He looks around, and ... Queens, yeah. He offers an arm to Raven. "Lead the way? How small IS this place, I'm kinda hungry." The conclusion that was jumped to by Cassie almost earned her an indignant leer, some form of defense for the smile that wanted to press over glossed lips, but instead of either she reminded herself and remained stoic, resisting the urge to ask to see where they would be operating from. Let's not look *too* excited. Though, it was easy to do so at the mention of Oklahoma being sung and the drawl came from Gar's lips. Cassie got a narrow dart of her eyes and her head hung almost as if defeated by that alone, or hiding from it so it would go away, right? One arm surrendered to Gar's in a light hold while turning to head in the direction of the Chinese buffet hat was titled Ming's Wok. "They lie, they have no wok. But it's still good." "To wok, or not to wok, that is the question," jokes Cassie, cheerfully. But, she's in a good mood. She saunters towards the restaurant, and pulls the door open, "Going to see who else is up for coming, too. It'll be good," she promises her friends. "JOY!" is the first word from Gar's lips when he sees that (despite the small size) the bins of Chinese food are fresh and large. Category:Logs